CORE 1: PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core 1) is critical to the success of the Yale SPORE in Skin Cancer (YSPORE). The primary purpose of the Core is to support and facilitate transdisciplinary research efforts in skin cancer and identify new challenges and opportunities as they emerge. The Administrative Core serves as the central coordination point for YSPORE investigators, with responsibility for monitoring the progress of all projects and cores toward a translational/clinical endpoint. These services include provision of (a) fiscal management, (b) clerical and organizational support, (c) mechanisms for internal and external review, (d) support for enhancement of scientific interactions and collaborations among the Project/Core leaders, (e) mechanisms to monitor projects and cores for scientific progress, (f) coordination of outreach efforts, and (g) mechanisms to expand research in skin cancer beyond the activities of the SPORE, both within Yale and outside of Yale. Core 1 will also be responsible for ensuring full integration of activities of the Yale SPORE in Skin Cancer with those of Yale Cancer Center, with the goal of avoiding overlap and duplication of efforts while maximizing synergy and use of resources. Any conflicts that might arise between SPORE investigators will be addressed by the Core 1 Directors, with input from the Executive Committee and the External and Internal Advisory Boards and Charles Fuchs, MD if needed. Core 1 will work closely with the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (Core 3) to ensure the integration of data generated by the SPORE program into that of Yale Cancer Center and vice versa, and to oversee sharing of data with other skin cancer/melanoma SPORE sites, and when appropriate, with the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer. Joint scientific research in progress meetings will be held with the SPORE researchers, organized by Core 1, to ensure bi-directional flow of ideas and sharing of resources. Investigators involved in this program will also participate in the annual inter-SPORE workshops, organized by Core 1 in collaboration with Administrative Cores at other sites. YSPORE hosted the 2017 inter-SPORE workshop in New Haven, CT. The Core will be directed by Drs. Marcus Bosenberg and Harriet Kluger and the Co-Director is Dr. Mario Sznol. Program oversight by Core 1 will be done with input from the Executive Committee, and input for scientific and administrative functions will be sought from the Internal and External Advisory Boards. Annual meetings with the Internal and External Advisory Boards will be organized by Core 1. The Core will also organize research in progress seminars, talks by outside investigators, and patient and community outreach. !